


Threads of a Crossed World

by jaegerbubba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF!Eren, Eren is a sexy dominant fuck, Faeries - Freeform, Grinding, Hunter!Levi, Hunters, Kissing, Levi's potty mouth, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Neck Kissing, Nymphs - Freeform, Romance, Shapeshifting, Sprites, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolves, Wisps, lots of swearing, non-con in chapter 8, powers, protector!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbubba/pseuds/jaegerbubba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the designated protector of Loftelia Forest, a forest home to many mystical beings. What happens if nearby villages suddenly take interest in the rumored Jaeger clan, a clan that is said to harbor the powers of the manipulation and healing. Meet Levi, humanity's strongest hunter given the deed to obtain that power for mankind.<br/>But what happens when sparks fly between the two?<br/>Will Eren retain his position as a protector and place the safety of the forest over his own desires? Will Levi abide by his motive and seek out the rumored clan? Or will he fall to his desires and challenge the fate that is set in place for the two beings.<br/>Rated M for future smut scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic. Bear with me! It's contains mythical fox/werewolf aspects. The shifting characters look like normal wolves except they have a lot longer fur.  
> Has alpha/beta/maybe omega dynamics.  
> Content contains boyxboy relationships, if uncomfortable because of this, dont read!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Heaved footsteps darted in and between of the oak-wood trees of Loftelia Forest.

"They ran over this way! Hurry up!" Shouts and cries of men were heard throughout the forest, followed by spears and brazen fire.

"Huff Huff...Mikasa, I can't run anymore..." A young blond male desperately whispered to the strong back of a female whose red scarf hid her face.  
"Armin...Can you shift? We just need to get to where Eren is!" Glancing behind her, the young girl's ear began to elongate whilst pure black fur began growing out of every inch of her body. Completely shifted, Mikasa stood strong. Her flowing black fur shook gently in the swirling mist of the forest. Her strong paws gently patted the gasping young boy, urging him to hurry.  
Taking a few deep breaths, Armin began shifting aswell. Completely opposite of Mikasa, Armin's fur was pure white with hints of grey at the tips. Catching his breath. the two young wolves could hear the indignant shouts of men close on their trail as the two continued running further deeper into Loftelia Forest.

_The Forest of the Swallowing Mist._

________________________________________

**-Meanwhile, somewhere extremely deep within the forest's heart-**

"Eren! Do you know where Mikasa and Armin are? It's almost time for lunch!"

A soft tinkling voice echoed in the clearing, Eren groaned before shouting back.  
"No, they went out to the human side to grab some supplies! They'll be back soon!"

Scratching himself behind his ears, Eren'shair ruffled softly in the soft breeze. Loftelia Forest was known as the forest of the swallowing mist because quite literally, it is always shrouded in an eerie mist. Not many adventurers and hikers dare to venture too deep into the forest as many if not all have never returned. It is also the forest where many mythical beasts reside in. Nymphs, werewolves, faeries, water sprites and many more. These mythical beings seek protection from the forest's thick mist, in return they cannot speak anything of the forest's core. Eren slowly rose up before prodding over to a nearby river, dipping his fingers into the shimmering water he quickly shifted into his were-form. Leaning back into pouncing position, Eren leaped into the river enjoying the cold splash against his fur on a mild hot day. The river sprites quickly scattered at the sudden intrusion before timidly appearing before Eren's form.

Smiling sweetly at the meek sprites, Eren's teal eyes shone with mischief before he lifting a paw to create a semi wave at the sprites. The river sprites and faeries all joined in with the fun with their protector. Eren. After several hours of waterworks and fun, Eren bid the river sprites and faeries farewell before returning to his cottage.

"Eren! Where have you been?!" A familiar scolding voice found its way to Eren.  
"Ma...I was in the river playing with the river faeries and sprites" Eren flattened his ears in attempt to pull off a pouting soft look,  
"You should've told me, Armin and Mikasa have been missing for a while...I'm worried about them. Can you go look for them?" Carla's golden eyes flickered with worry as she paced back and forth the cottage gathering and putting things here and there. Beginning to worry, Eren nodded before he swiftly ran out the door. As the protector of the forest and also the strongest alpha wolf, his heightened senses allowed Eren to quickly track down his where his friends were.

_They're moving...at such a fast pace. Wait, they've stopped. And I sense...5...no, 10 people. They're being chased?! I've got to get to them!_ Growling, Eren easily navigated over the densely vegetated terrain his large paws thudding heavily against overgrown tree roots. A faint shout was heard in the distance, "One of them is wounded! They can't be far! Find them!"

Eyes shining dangerously, Eren let out a ferocious howl as it echoed throughout the forest. Finally catching up to where Armin and Mikasa were, the teal eyed wolf barely held back the murderous aura emanating from him as he stared at the broken spear head embedded in Mikasa's leg. Both Mikasa and Armin were back in their human forms. Armin was sobbing profusely trying to explain what had happened when Mikasa gently rubbed his shoulders hoping to calm the sobbing boy

"Eren, I fought off two of them because they were trying to catch Armin. It seems like they're looking for wolves with white fur only" Mikasa whimpered slightly when she tried to get up, as the three of them heard growing footsteps. "Stay here, I'll draw them away" Eren pried himself away from a complaining Mikasa before quickly disappearing into the growing mist.

"Mikasa...*hic* will Eren be okay?" Armin worryingly stared after the blur of white fur. Eren...Be safe please. Mikasa would never forgive those who would hurt Eren. She'd hunt them down till they're all dead. Deciding he was close enough to the group of humans, Eren shifted back into his semi-human form and began channeling his powers through his palms. A mix of blue and green tones began swirling in Eren's palms.

_I don't want to kill anyone, I'll just increase the thickness of the mist._

________________________________________

"What was that?!" An excited voice tore through the countless shouts and shuffles of desperate men.

"Hanji...calm the fuck down, you're not helping" A stoic man scowled, his mood worsening at the constant swirl of mist that clung to his body. "But Levi, that howl could be the key to finding the Jaeger clan of the myths!" Barely containing her excitement, the woman's brown eyes shone with excitement. Groaning, Levi quickly fished out an imprinted dagger when a nearby fern rustled slightly.

"Jaeger clan huh..." Eyes narrowing into a glare, Levi took up a defensive stance. He wasn't about to let some mythical creature take him by surprise, the man had read and heard enough about the disappearances that happened within Loftelia Forest. Adventurers and curious villagers that had ventured in too deep the forest, only to never return as if the mists had claimed their very souls.

"Hanji, Erwin" Without anything being said, the three took defensive stances. Hanji had a crazed smile plastered across her face whilst Erwin's piercing blue eyes calmly assessed the situation. The mist began to slowly thicken as swirls of air became the breaths that the men breathed. "What the fuck is with this mist?!" Steadily growing more irritated, Levi backed away from the area where he had heard the fern rustle, "Hanji, Erwin what the fuck do we-"

Turning around, the ravenette was completely alone. The mist had become entirely like an almost thick smog blanketing even the dense vegetation. Feeling unamiliarly cold, Levi felt his strength begin to ebb away. What is with this mist? Is this how those are spirited away? Deciding against his better judgement, Levi felt his way through the dense fog. Stopping at a nearby tree, Levi felt his consciousness slipping away. Looking ahead, something caught his eye.

What is that...celestial glow? Wanting to approach the glow, it cleared just enough for Levi to see that the celestial glow was in fact a swirl of light in the palm of what seemed to be a human.

"H-Hey! Who's there?!" Levi breaths turned ragged as he struggled to keep consciousness. Alerting the mysterious person, the shadow flinched before slowly turning away. Levi caught a glimpse of what had seemed to be a tail and...ears? Just before he lost consciousness Levi caught a faint flash of teal before his strength completely ebbed away. _Jaegers._


	2. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! There wasn't much to the first chapter so here's the second one!
> 
> Before i start there's a few things i want to clarify:  
> \- This is not a twilight werewolf type of thing! Please dont mistaken it for one  
> \- Eren has 3 forms. His human form, his semi-human form and this is the one he usually stays in when he's in the forest which pretty much is wolf ears and a tail and his complete wolf form. If you want to know how his complete wolf form looks, type into google 'ice wolf' and it's pretty much the first one that pops up!  
> \- The artwork is not mine but it is very similar to how i envisioned it  
> \- All wolves will look like Eren's wolf except they are plain coloured with no fancy marks unless i say that they have a certain features (Like Armin's grey tints) and they are much smaller than Eren  
> \- Eren is 20 years old while both Mikasa and Armin are 19  
> \- Eren only acts like a kid around Carla bc he likes being spoilt, other than that hes a sexy dominant fucker
> 
> WARNING!: There are mentions of blood in this chapter!!

_Jaegers..._

Stirring in the spot he lay, Levi began regaining consciousness. The man groggily rubbed his eyes before carefully sat up.  
_Ugh, Where... the fuck am I?_ A sharp pain shot through Levi's temple as he reached up to touch the throbbing spot only to find a cotton palm sized leaf covering the area.  _The hell is this...?_ Staring closely at the leaf, the ravenette saw it was soaked mildly in blood, the cotton absorbing most of the liquid that had now dried into crusty flakes.

Almost immediately after the removal, the leaf began to glow a pale blue before a mini blue sprite popped out.

"The fuck?!"

Almost flinging the leaf away, Levi unsheathed his inscribed dagger. "Wait, wait!" The mini blue sprite squeaked. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Eyes narrowing at the sprite in front of him, Levi held his defensive gaze before reluctantly lowering his weapon.

"What were you planning to do to me?" Steel grey eyes scanned for any movement around him, "I was set with the task to stop the bleeding and to prevent the wound from reopening"  
Somewhat skeptically, Levi raised an eyebrow at the response, "And just  _who_ gave you that task?"

Albeit slowly, the pale blue sprite answered. "I cannot disclose any names"

Downright annoyed, Levi growled at the sprite "Listen here you littl-"

"My task here is done, I am no longer required to aid you any further. Goodbye" The blue glow around it began to fade.

"Tch, wait! Thanks, but will i be able to also thank this person who gave you that task?"

"...That I do not know, but you are lucky. Perhaps you will meet the protector" With that, the sprite faded.

Looking around slowly, Levi's eyes began to adjust to his surroundings.  _The Protector huh..._  
A constant swirl of whiteness enshrouded the man as if like a haunting cape which refused to leave even after what had seemed to be like an eternity. Groaning, he recalled the last memories before he blacked out.  _If my instincts are correct, that was a Jaeger._ How Levi recognised the rumoured Jaeger Clan was due to his inexplicable knowledge thanks to Hanji and her crazed interests in gossips and mythology. The man had spent hours and hours searching through old records and generation scrolls before acquiring enough knowledge to survive within Loftelia Forest.

Countless men and friends were sent into the forest to hunt these Jaegers by the village heads only to never return.

 _Petra, Gunther, Erd, Oluo..._ Levi's scowl deepened before he snapped out of his reverie and began to track his way through the dense vegetation.  _Fuck these big ass roots._ The short man almost stumbled over a protruding root, his height proving to be another challenge in tracking through the environment.

**- _Flashback-_**

"H-Hey! Who's there?!" A voice snapped Eren out of his channel as the flickering green swirls faded slowly from his palms. Albeit curious, Eren fought back his interest in the strong voice that had echoed from beside him. Turning on his heel Eren decided that the mist was thick enough to suffocate most intruders, although it would not kill them.

**FWUMP**

_What now...?_ Letting a drawn out sigh, Eren turned back to where the voice had come from. Stalking his way over, Eren's piercing eyes could make out that a man had fallen face flat onto a protruding root and the side of his temple had begun to trickle blood. Judging by the gash on the side of the unknown man's forehead, in about a few hours he would lose enough blood for his heart to fall into cardiac arrest.

_I do not wish for any human to die within my presence._

Lifting his palms up to eye level, Eren's teal eyes began to glow before his palms emitted a very familiar swirl of colour before a pale blue sprite began to form Eren's palms.

"Protector, how may I assist you?" The sprite squeaked out half embarrassed and love-struck by the sheer power of Eren.

Smiling, Eren softly stroked the sprite careful of not to hurt it with his sharp fingernails. "Will you please stop the bleeding of the man over there? Assist him until he wakes up, only then will you be able to leave his presence"

Nodding, the sprite wafted over to the fallen man before transforming into a cotton leaf and placing itself on top of the gash. A subtle glow began to channel as the stitching of his wound began,  
A soft thank you was heard before Eren turned swiftly on his heels and shifted back into his wolf form before running off to where Mikasa and Armin were.

**\- 5 minutes later-**

Returning where he had left Mikasa and Armin, Eren was tackled by a sobbing Armin. "Woah Armin, I'm fine I'm fine. How's Mikasa?"  
Untangling himself from the mass of limbs, the brunette looked over Armin's shoulder to see a faint smirk on Mikasa's pale face.  
"I'm alright, lost a bit of blood though" Mikasa rasped out.  
"You don't look alright though"

Hovering his fingers over the broken spear head, Eren felt Mikasa tense up. "This will hurt for a moment but it'll feel a lot better afterwards"  
Trusting Eren completely, Mikasa braced herself for the incoming pain.  
Grasping the spearhead completely, Eren reached up to stroke Mikasa soothingly on the cheek before swiftly yanking the spearhead out. "Ugh!" Unable to suppress the pained groan that ripped itself from her throat, Mikasa felt the familiar stab of pain rip through her right leg.

Quickly placing his palms over the gushing wound, Eren channeled his powers over Mikasa's wound.  
Feeling his right arm begin to glow with inscriptions, the bleeding soon stopped before the entire wound healed over leaving a faint trace of scarring but not too noticeable. Visibly relaxing at the sensation, Mikasa pulled the red scarf over her nose to hide the growing redness in her face. "Thank you"

Extending a hand to both Mikasa and Armin, Eren hoisted the two up "Alright, let's go back. Carla's waiting"  
The three shifted back into their wolf forms before darting off in the direction where they all knew Carla would be waiting.  _Oh shit, I forgot._ Stopping midway in his run, Mikasa and Armin looked at Eren questioningly. "What's wrong Eren?" Armin trodded over to the frozen wolf.

"I'm going to pay a visit to the Augenschield Lake. I need to get something there"

Albeit reluctantly, Mikasa and Armin did not question Eren's actions and nodded before continuing on their run back to the cottage.  
Watching the two younger wolves run off, their forms quickly disappearing into the mist, Eren turned in the opposite direction and began running off to Augenschield Lake where supposedly he had felt a strong disturbance within the spirits residing there.

_While I'm there, I might as well bring back some Augenschield leaves for Ma along the way. I miss those snacks she makes with them._

Increasing his pace a little, streaks of silver and teal blurred through the forest.

\--------------

"Fuck this shit!" Cursing loudly at the limited vision that the mist granted, Levi brought his fist up against the bark of a nearby tree. Feeling a splint of pain shock through his body from his temple, the ravenette grudgingly continued further deeper into the forest unaware of what was to await him.

After a few more minutes of walking, Levi decided that it was pointless in continuing forward without such limited vision. Fishing out his dagger he trodded over to where some unusual glowing ferns grew.  
"There better not be anything fucking popping out again" Levi muttered under his breath before bringing the knife close enough to cut the stems of the leaf off when a high pitched voice squealed.  
"WAIT!"

Looking away to the side in a sort of 'I fucking knew it' gesture, the ravenette groaned. "Tch, what now?"  
Bringing his eyes back to the glowing leaf, several wisps flew out hovering protectively over the glowing leaves which seemed to be hiding behind the wisps.

"What are you doing?!" the wisps all spoke simultaneously.

"Huh? What does it look im fucking doing?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi listened to the tinkles and hushed whispers of the spirits of this forest before a deeper voice emanated from the wisps.  
"It is unwise to destroy anything of the forest" A bigger sized green wisp flickered forward as if confronting Levi. 

 _How many of these things are here anyways?_ He grimaced at the thought of having to encounter these things everywhere.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. I'm fucking stuck here, I need some vision" Waving off the wisps, Levi brought his knife forward ignoring the tinkles of frustration emitting from the spirits.

"..."

"Very well, what is it that you wish to know" As if sensing that Levi had no plans of deviating from his motive, the green wisp hushed out.

"Oh? So now you want to answer my questions. I have too fucking many, where the fuck am i? How the fuck do I find my way? Where are my  _companions_?" The last word was squeezed out in an almost threatening growl as he did not want to stall any further and risk losing them  _too_.

"Calm down, you are in a place called Augenschield Lake. As for your companions, I cannot tell you anymore information.  _However"_

Pausing slightly, the older wisp observed the unsettled spirits surrounding them at the very moment, "However?" Growing slightly impatient at the slow pauses and evasive language of the spirit Levi tapped his foot against his boot.

" _However,_ if you continue straight down this pathway, you will reach a clearing in the lake where many mythical beasts reside. Do not further trouble the spirits of this forest for your own good" and with that the wisps faded into the thick mist.

Groaning in utter frustration, Levi slid a hand through his hair brushing his black locks back "So do i continue down the only path that has a guaranteed clearing of this bullshit mist but there's a chance that I'll encounter dangerous beasts or do I continue to wonder aimlessly around here"

"..." Fuck it, he'll continue forward it's not like Levi hasn't hunted beasts down before.

_Let's hope I can gain some bearings from that clearing._

Several minutes of walking turned into hours before Levi was finally able to reach the small clearing that the wisp had told him about.  
It was quite a beautiful sight to take in, the lake itself shimmered a crystal blue with water faeries and sprites flying around the edges of the lake, nearby trees had wisps circling the trunks. Truly a mythical sight.

Despite the wisp's warning, Levi found himself slowly approaching the lake.

As if sensing that an intruder had appeared, mini faerie heads and sprites snapped up to look at Levi before quickly scattering away their sudden departure leaving a silenced hush and a trail of glow that gradually faded away in time. Stretching his arms over his head, the ravenette stalked over to the edge of the lake before pulling out a white handkerchief and dipping it into the crystal water.

Letting out a relieved sigh when the cool water from his handkerchief hit his face, Levi momentarily forgot his pains before cupping some water in his palms and bringing it to his mouth. Feeling the cold water trickle down his throat, the ravenette wiped off the dripping excess before several loud  **thuds** were heard nearby.

Whipping his head to the source of the sound, Levi was met with two extremely large chimeras. How he didn't notice their presence was a wonder itself but the man had no room to think about that when he double flipped back to avoid a large swipe by the two.

 _Shit!_ Cursing his luck, Levi crouched in a defensive before pulling out dual blades that were stashed behind his back. Almost instantly, one of the chimera lunged forward at the ravenette it's fangs barely missing the legs of Levi as he slashed the side of the lunging chimera's face before jumping out of the way.

Letting out an abominable roar that echoed through the forest, the chimera's eyes flickered a fury red before the second chimera's snake tail grabbed Levi's boots and whipped him into a tree but not before clawing deeply into Levi's torso.

"Ugh!" Coughing up blood, Levi barely managed to roll out of the way before a large paw stomped on where he had been.  _Fucking bullshit snake tailed bastard._ Quickly lunging for the other leg, the ravenette's dual blades easily cut through a paw of the chimera causing it to howl and thrash in pain.

Feeling a strong zap of pain within his left rib, Levi doubled over slightly before sinking to his knees.  _Is this how it ends? How laughable._  
Glaring up at the approaching chimera, he thought back to his comrades before gripping his blade to throw it directly into the eye of the chimera causing it to screech and thrash even further.  _Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Erd..._

Suddenly all movement ceased as his vision blurred momentarily before a human figure appeared in front of him. 

_Who...?_

Feeling the pain in his ribs intensify, Levi watched through heavy eyes as the person spoke in a foreign language before a glow was emitted and the blood from its paws stopped and the chimeras whimpered away.  
_How are they able to do that...?_

Coughing up more blood, Levi fought desperately to keep consciousness. A deep voice shook Levi from his coughing fit.

"You know...that was not wise"

Looking up, Levi's eyes met the strangest pair of glowing teal eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Who...are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun cliffhanger!  
> I hope this is okay!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Until next chapter!
> 
> JaegerbubbaOUT


	3. Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where Eren and Levi meet officially  
> Eren is technically (note technically) 20 and Levi is 22

**"** Who...are you?"

Eyes widening slightly before crouching down to eye level, Eren was surprised at the sheer willpower of the bleeding man. Teal eyes scanned over the ripped shreds of cloth that barely hid the toned torso of the said man before the brunette reached over slowly to take a better look at the gushing claw wound barely hidden beneath the shredded cloth.

"Don't...touch me"

A dark growl emitted from the wounded man as steely grey eyes narrowed dangerously at Eren, the grayish swirls desperately fighting to keep consciousness despite the increasing heaviness evident in his drooping lids.

"You're bleeding heavily, let me treat you." Eren's voice was laced with a hint of urgency as he could see that the bleeding had not stopped and the man would have lost more than half of his lifeblood if treatment were to be prolonged and losing more than half meant that Eren couldn't even save him. "Rest assured, I do not pose any harm to you. Just let me help you" Reaching over to carefully tear away the already torn scraps, Eren felt the man flinch slightly beneath him as no words were heard from the man except ragged breaths of pain.

Taking this as a sign of approval, Eren hovered his hands over the man's forehead and brushed aside the dark locks that covered his face. Eyes widening a fraction, Eren temporarily marveled at the beauty of the man as his pale skin flawless as if no impurities had ever tainted him despite the pain evident on his face as his eyes were closed from enduring the pain. Blinking back his obvious interest, Eren placed his index finger in the middle of the man's forehead before a soft glow emitted and the man's ragged breaths soon turned into soft puffs before slumping to the side.

_He's bled out a lot and he has a broken rib. He's already lost...49% of his lifeblood. I need to hurry._

Teal eyes hardened at the wound before Eren quickly placed both of his hands an inch above the wounds and a familiar glow of green-blue hues swirled over the area. Albeit slowly, the wounds soon began stitching itself over in a pattern of crisscrossing and the man evidently relaxed in his slumber. Whispers and tinkles were heard from all around as faeries, wisps and sprites gathered around to watch the scene unfold.

Several minutes later, the wound had fully closed leaving nothing but a faint claw mark barely visible unless one would purposefully inspect it. Gently padding against the man's toned stomach to inspect for any broken bones that had not been healed in the process, Eren's fingers brushed against the dips and curves of the man's torso.  
Rolling his shoulders in relief, Eren inspected the man over just in case he had missed any other wound. Gently holding the man's chin, Eren shifted his head from side to side watching as the black locks fell to cover the man's face when teal eyes fell upon an obvious raw gash that looked like it had been treated just hours ago.

_Ah. This man, the one i asked for the sprite to treat him._ Chuckling slightly at the bad luck the man had to come close to death in the intervals of a few hours, Eren couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Brushing down his robe, Eren contemplated where to go from here on.  
 _I can't just leave him here. The chimeras will be back soon after i sent them off on an errand._

Slightly groaning at the indecisive side of him Eren ran his fingers through his hair before a timid voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Our Protector, may I ask what is distressing you? The sprites, faeries and wisps are worried for your inner turmoil" A flickering faerie crouched midair in a respected pose, her large orange eyes filled with concern and confusion.

Eyes softening at the sight of so many spirits around him crowding around in worry, Eren though about how he loved this forest so much.

"Ah, nothing to worry about. I'm just deciding what I should do with this man. I cannot leave him here as I believe he will be in danger again." Glancing over at the sleeping man, Eren could hear the muffles and tinkles of discussion that arose among the spirits.

Suddenly several tinkles of voices were heard from many spirits.

"We can guide him back to the human side!"

"Yeah! He cannot stay here!"

"We'll tell the other spirits to not harm him!"

Waving his hands as if to silence the sudden outburst of suggestions, Eren gave a nod of thanks to the spirits before bending down and hoisting the man into his arms bridal style.

"Thank you for the kind suggestions but the man is gravely weak, he needs rest and nurturing. I shall bring him back to my cottage where he will be cared for, until then please continue with your daily activities. Please don't mind me" Adjusting his hold on the man so that his head would rest comfortably on Eren's chest, the brunette began slowly walking away. A couple of aws and eeps were heard among the spirits as many of them admired the protector and wished to stand by him if not, be taken care by him.

_Crap, I forgot the Augenschield leaves. Ah whatever, I'll explain to Ma once i get back._

Running off into the distance of his cottage, Eren made sure not to hurt the sleeping man.

.

* * *

**-Back at the cottage-**

Carla paced around restlessly before two thuds were heard at the door.

Quickly opening up the door, Carla breathed a sigh of relief when Mikasa and Armin stood there in their wolf forms before momentarily changing back into their human forms. Inspecting the two over, the woman ushered the two youngsters in before shutting the door behind her.

"What happened to you two? Why were you gone for so long?" Almost in a scolding tone, Mikasa and Armin knew that Carla was just worried.

"I'm sorry Mrs Jaeger...We went over to the human market to get some fruits and stuff but while we were walking we overheard a conversation between a middle aged man and what seemed like his soldiers" Armin shuddered slightly at the possibility of why they were gathering soldiers but nonetheless continued, "We heard that there's currently a contest between villages where the challenge is to venture into this forest and capture..."

Trailing off, Armin bit his lip unsure of whether he should continue.

"Capture...?" As if ushering the boy to continue, Carla's brows furrowed together in suspicion and what had seemed like...fear?

"A Jaeger. Alive. In other words, they want Eren" Mikasa hissed through clenched teeth. "I wasn't about to let them take Eren so I sent them packing but after a few moments, they came after us with reinforcements."

"Oh Mikasa..." Sighing softly, Carla brought the two into a loving hug. "You should go rest now, I'll wait for Eren. He should be back soon"

Armin nodded softly before dragging a rather reluctant Mikasa upstairs towards their rooms.

Hearing the muted thuds of doors closing, Carla let out a shivering breath. "Why now...? It's been so long. Why are they starting now?!"  
Feeling the uneasiness rise in her chest, Carla paced out the door restlessly scanning for the figure of Eren.

_Eren where are you?_

_._

* * *

Running through the forest with a sleeping man in your arms proved a bigger challenge than Eren had though it would be. The dense vegetation meant that Eren had to gently climb over the protruding roots and ferns that covered every inch of the forest. He also had to stop the leaves and ferns from sticking to the man's face in fear that he would wake up from the slumber that Eren had put him in.

As if the devil heard his fears, the man groaned slightly before shifting in Eren's arms. Eyes slowly fluttering open before slate grey eyes met teal ones, Eren had a moment to admire the piercing color before the man's eyes widened and struggled in Eren's strong arms.

"The fuck?! What are you doing?!" Wriggling in the vice-like grip, the pale man struggled to free himself; his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Calm down, I'll put you down so stop struggling" A wave of dominance washed over the silence that followed as the man stopped struggling and instead opted for an audible 'tch'.

Putting the ravenette down, the man brushed down his pants before staring dead into Eren's eyes.

"Where is my shirt?"

_I'm guessing he's this rude because of all the bad luck he's run into in his life._ Shrugging off the demanding tone of the man, Eren straightened up slightly before curtly answering.

"Your shirt was in shreds from your earlier battle with the chimeras, it was in the way of my treatment so I got rid of it" Albeit passively, Eren sat down on a nearby tree root.

"I saved your life but you are in no condition to wander around aimlessly in this forest"

"Tch, that's not for you to decide" The ravenette tugged at his pants slightly before turning off in the opposite direction and walking off. Almost instantly, Eren grabbed the man's hands effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"I just said that you are in  _no condition_ to walk around aimlessly. You need to recover" Flicking his hands, a nearby vine subtly tangled itself over the man's boots preventing any movement.

"...tch, you're not letting me go anywhere are you?" Pointing down at the tangled roots, the man glowered slightly in frustration and annoyance.

"No, but we can start by introducing ourselves. I am Eren. You are?" Eren's teal eyes shone with curiosity as he used this opportunity to find out why he had decided to engage in a battle with the chimeras.

"...Levi" Came the flat answer, "What are you? As far as I know, no human can heal or manipulate the landscape. Are you some druid or something"

Internally amused, Eren raised an eyebrow at this question. He didn't think humans knew this much of the forest despite the futile attempts to unravel the secrets. However, Eren knew he could not trust humans so easily.

"I'm just one of the older spirits that has accumulated powers over the many years" Shrugging as if it was nothing, Eren lied about his identity.

"You look too young to be one of the 'older' spirits. Shit, if you're one of the older spirits, I wonder how 'old' the others look" Levi scoffed before sitting down on a convenient mound of moss.

Laughing at the crude language of Levi, Eren studied the ravenette his eyes trailing down from a strong jawline down chiseled abs to a well sculpted V of hipbones. The faint trail of hair starting from his bellybutton down into his pants.

"Why did you come here?" Eren figured he should get as much information as he could in the little short time he had as he knew Carla would be mad at him for returning so late.

"Straight to the point don't you? Fuck if i know, I'm just here to capture a Jaeger alive for my village. Some bullshit contest between villages and I just so happened to be selected to come here" Levi responded uncaringly, flicking at his nails as if it was the most casual thing to do.

"A...Jaeger?" Slowly leaning in closer, Eren's eyes darkened slightly at the mention. Now things were really getting interesting, what was happening in the human world that Eren had been so oblivious to.

"Yeah, I'm going to capture one and settle this shit for good. Fuck these useless contests between villages that usually ends up with old men fighting over stupid shit"  
Glancing up, Levi could make out the darkened sun coated over by the thick mist. It was getting late.

A silence seemed to wash over the two as Eren slowly curled his fingers into a fist that didn't go unnoticed by Levi. However, the ravenette chose not to say anything about it as he wondered by himself.

"...You need a place to stay, come with me" Eren swiftly stood up before beckoning Levi to follow him.

_Jaegers huh. Perhaps I shall keep him company for abit longer, but for now I'm not going back to the cottage. It's too risky. I'll find out what it is that these humans want._

**_With me._ **

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again :3   
> hehe feedback is greatly appreciated !


	4. Disruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half smut half something D:

_Jaegers huh. Perhaps I shall keep him company for abit longer, but for now I'm not going back to the cottage. It's too risky._

_I'll find out what it is that these humans want._

**_With me._ **

After Levi had mentioned his purpose of coming into the forest to the brunette, he had sensed a change in Eren's behaviour. The strange man or should he say  _boy_ became a lot more tense and wary of his surroundings. Mentally slapping himself for disclosing such information to a being of the forest, Levi knew that every spirit in the forest no matter what size, power or position would treasure one another's existence.

_Shit...How am I going to find that Jaeger if i have one of their fellow kin in my presence._

Sighing loudly, Levi trudged behind Eren. His grey orbs momentarily scanning the limited scenery which the mist granted. Despite the heavy mist, the pathway in which the two men walked on remained clear as if the mist parted for Eren.

"Where are we headed now?" Deciding to break the heavy silence, Levi huffed out a question despite it sounding very much like a command.

"There is another clearing up ahead, we should be reaching there very soon" Eren looked back at the following hunter, his viridian orbs glancing over the sharp features of Levi. He had to admit the stoic man had attractive features which Eren found himself constantly drawn to.  _"Are all humans this attractive?_ "

The brunette found himself constantly wanting to explore the human world in which he had heard stories from his father, Grisha. Vast bodies of water which were freezed over by changing weather to create icelands. Oceans that held many secrets. There were just so many things that Eren found himself constantly wanting to go to that whenever he had spare time, he would conjure up little imaginative sceneries in the palm of his hands.

Snapping out of his reverie when slate grey eyes bore into his own teal ones, Eren turned back infront where a clearing was quickly coming into sight. "We're here" Motioning to Levi, Eren trodded over to a suitable area before sitting down.

"Tch, are we just going to lie in the open area or are we going to set up a camp?" Disliking the idea of being so exposed in a dangerous area, Levi fished out his blades before walking over to nearby growth.

"Wait! I assume you are going to cut down that growth to create your so called camp?" Eren cringed at the thought of Levi cutting down the trees of the forest, especially with the blades he was holding as they were hunting blades -Eren recognised- not lumber blades.

"If you already know what im doing, why ask?" Flipping his blades backwards, Levi held them in his signature decimation pose. "Wait!" Groaning at the hunter's rash actions, Eren stood up and swiftly glided over to where Levi was about to cut the overgrowrh.

"You do not need to cut anything down, i'll build you a camp. Just come back here and sit beside me" Tugging the rigid arm of Levi, Eren dragged the man back to where he was originally sitting. Flicking his hand a small yet neat tent appeared. It was made of tangling vines and had a large gap in the roof so that one could see the sky when sleeping.

"Satisfied?" Teal eyes flickered over to grey ones before falling upon a faint smirk that tugged at the man's lips.

"Not bad, brat" Inspecting the tent over, Levi opened the hatch that lead to the inside of the tent. Surprisingly it was pretty spacious and could fit two people. Moonlight shone down into the tent through the gap and to Levi's surprise, he enjoyed the ray of moonlight.

"I am not a brat..." Levi heard Eren mumble outside of the tent before he felt a small flutter in his chest. Though the flutter was gone as soon as it came, Levi shook his head.

Eren was an attractive spirit, Levi had never met a spirit before but he found Eren's presence comforting. From the first meeting, Levi had not sensed any malicious or suspicious intent from the boy. In fact, he felt a sense of what seemed to be protection and responsibility.

"Hey Eren, are you not going to sleep?" Lifting the hatch slightly, Levi stared at the empty spot where Eren had been sitting just moments ago.  _"What the fuck? When did he leave? How could i have not heard it?"_

Crawling out of the tent, Levi wandered around the clearing until he found a nearby pond of some sort. Staring from a distance, the man could make out a distant glow that felt familiar but he couldnt pinpoint what exactly it was. Creeping closer behind a bush, Levi's eyed widened when he saw that the pond itself was illuminated by submerged glowing gems and fluttering fireflies and wisps.

In the middle of the pond stood a being. Naked. Levi could make out the messy mop of brown hair before it momentarily disappeared beneath the shimmering water. Watching as the head reappeared, Levi noted the now slicked back hair and more strangely the glowing tattoos on Eren's back.

_"Beautiful..."_ Levi found himself oggling at the strange runic tattoos on Eren's back. It was a mix of tribal strokes and pointed characters. Each tattoo glowing in sync with what seemed to be Eren's heartbeat. " _Wait why the fuck did i just think the brat was beautiful?!"_

Shaking his head and mentally punching himself, Levi's eyes flickered over Eren's body. The brunette had a chiseled back which showcased a few scars although it wasnt noticeable, Levi had 20/20 vision as a hunter. Scaling down, Levi's eyes fell upon-

"Levi, do you mind?" Eren's voice cut through Levi's reverie as Levi felt the heat flow into his cheeks. For once he was glad that the night was dark and the only source of light came from the moon itself and the pond.

Emerging from behind the bush, Levi hopped down to where the pond was. "No i dont mind brat, i was wondering where the fuck you ran off to."

A sultry chuckle left Eren's mouth as he turned to face Levi. His toned abs on full display and the prominent v that was barely hidden under the surface of the water. "I was just cleaning up, i will be done very soon unless of course, you wish to...join me?"

Eren felt bold at this point, he didnt care whether it was taboo for spirits and humans to interact in such a way. Right now he felt desire for Levi. Desire that burned inside him when he noticed Levi's eyes raking over his own body. A strong dominant desire to grab Levi and mark hIm as his own flared withim Eren.

"...No, i'll be fine sitting here" Levi prodded over to the edge of the pond where he sat down cross-legged and stared up into the sky. Levi knew he shouldn't be this close to Eren as he could see every dip and curve of Eren's bodY but despite the warning tones in his head, Levi's body felt a mysterious pull against Eren's own body.

"So Levi, did you come alone into the forest?" Eren waded across the pond to where Levi was before resting his back on the edge of the pond. Equally staring up into the sky like Levi.

"No, i came with some comrades. Two in fact, i wonder what they're doing right now" Levi felt a swell of emotion come across him as he pondered on the possibilty of them being spirited away. Sure enough there was the possibilty that they had encounted a spirit very much like Eren but there was also the possibilty of them encountering chimeras or whatever spirit existed to eradicate human souls.

"...i sense you are in confusion and worry. They are fine i assure you." Eren glanced over to Levi and teal orbs met grey ones. A hint of anger, confusion and relief sparked in Levi's eyes and Eren felt captivated by the swirls of grey.

"How do you know?" Despite feeling completely reassured for some odd reason at Eren's words, Levi couldnt lower his guard just yet.

"You forget i am a spirit of this forest" Eren chuckled before slowly sliding closer to Levi. His body effortlessly gliding through the water.

"Tch, as if i could forget that" A slight flutter pooled in Levi's stomach as he stared at Eren. The brunette had waded over to Levi so that their bodies were in close proximity although the only contact came from Eren's right arm leaning on Levi's thigh.

Eren looked so ethereal. His body glowed from the tattoos and despite calling himself one of the older spirits, Levi only saw a young and strong man whose aura oozed dominance.

"Why...do you wish to hunt the Jaegers?" Albeit abrupt, Eren needed to know why all of a sudden humans sought his existence.

Those words snapped Levi out of his infatuation, " _This is stupid. I'm not here to pursue some fucking love. I'm here to hunt"_

"Like i said, village contests. I'm the best man for this job in my village so they chose me to do it." New found anger bubbled up within Levi, why did he have to explain to the brat. "Why the fuck are you so concerned with what I have to do?" Levi's eyes glinted in fury at Eren.

Unfazed by the sudden change in demeanor of Levi, Eren stared silently into Levi's eyes before gazing up into the sky and answering.

"Because...i wish to see the outside world"

"Wha-"

"You might not know because you humans have never had the chance to interact with us spirits, but we spirits are bound to this forest. It is the only safe place for us to reside in without being hunted ruthlessly by humans for our powers" Eren's teal eyes shone ferociously at the memory of the time when he had rescued Mikasa from a group of hunters just outside of the forest.

_Blood. There was blood everywhere.  
_ _Eren could smell the irony taste as it wafted about. Staring down into his palms, splatters of blood oozed about as his hands shook from the deed. He had killed Mikasa's captors. Biting his lip Eren's lips quivered at the disgustingly warm fluid that dripped off his palms. A loud THUD resounded behind him before a painful grip was at his throat._  
"You fucking spirits! All of you should die! There's no place for you here! DIE!" A gruff man with greasy cheeks growled in fury, the intent to kill festering within his eyes.  
"Eren...! Ere-"

"EREN!" Head snapping up at the voice, Eren was brought back to reality.

Levi was staring defensively at the brunette before Eren looked down to see his fists clenched so tight that crescents of blood had appeared where his fingernails had dug in and swirls of bluish mist clouded over the wound trying to heal the rawness.  
Turning away, Eren recollected himself mentally slapping himself for losing his thoughts.

"Are you alright brat? Tapping the shoulder of Eren, Levi leant one of his elbows on his thigh. His head falling to the side to take a better look at Eren's face.

"I'm...fine, just lost my thoughts that's all" Breathing in deeply, Eren turned back to where Levi was and rolled his shoulders. Noticing a small hitch in Levi's breath, Eren looked up in confusion at Levi.

"You...can change eye colors?" Levi gave a 'not bad' look while staring intriguingly into Eren's now golden eyes.

"Ah yeah. It usually changes colors when I use my powers"  _Fuck, he wasn't meant to see that._ Clapping his hands over his eyes, Eren rubbed slightly at his eyes.

"Tch, brat don't cover them" Lifting his slender fingers to pry away the hands from Eren's face, Levi stared somewhat lovingly into the golden swirls of Eren.  _How beautiful..._

Suddenly Eren grabbed Levi's hands and yanked him into the water, pressing his naked body flush against Levi's half clothed body.

"The fu-mmph! Eren clashed their lips together in a moment of heat. His tongue easily sliding into Levi's mouth at the moment of shock. Struggling in the iron grip of Eren, Levi felt his strength begin to sap away and replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. " _No no no no, this cant be fucking happening_ " He could feel himself get weaker and weaker as Eren's tongue skillfully slid against his own.

" _Fuck...he's a good kisser"_ Levi's mind began to fade into a blank as tongues swirled and suckled for dominance. But as dominant the ravenette had been all his life, he found himself succumbing to the sheer power of Eren. " _Ah fuck it_ " Bringing his hands up to grip Eren's neck to bring him even closer, Levi yanked harshly at the surprisingly soft hair of Eren.

A husky groan left Eren as he protectively wrapped his arms around Levi's waist before lifting him up out of the water and pushing him down on a nearby patch of moss. Sliding his palms against the silky skin of the man beneath him, Eren rubbed circles into Levi's waist. Feeling the man jolt underneath him, Eren smirked against Levi before nipping at the swollen lips but earning a harsh bite from Levi. Pulling away, Eren's eyes were now clouded with lust as he admired the beautiful sight before him.

Eyes raking over the raventte's body, Levi was sprawled out. His face slightly flushed and a somewhat annoyed yet lustful expression on his face. "Tch"  
A now obvious tent showcased in the man's trousers and Eren seductively licked his lips at the sight of it. Kissing along Levi's jawline, Eren used one hand to secure both of Levi's hands above his head.

Hearing a groan of satisfaction emit from the man, Eren peppered kisses all the way along Levi's jaw down to his collarbone. Nestling in the juncture of the neck, Eren resisted drawing back his canines and marking Levi but opted to suckle there harshly.

"Eren..." Breathlessly moaning the boy's name, Levi felt his lower half twitch at the gentle touches of Eren. Despite the light touches, Levi could feel the absolute dominance oozing from Eren and he found himself quite liking the feel. "Hurry...the fuck up will you?"

Letting out a muffled laugh, Eren chuckled at the crude language of Levi. "Completely unaware of the mood arent you?"  
Bringing his free hand to play with Levi's nipple, Eren swirled his tongue over the other nipple. Sucking and biting.

A shameless moan escaped Levi's mouth before biting down on his lips to muffle anymore sounds. Glancing into Eren's half gold half teal eyes, Levi observed the feral look that overcame the boy.

"Fucking...hurry up" Levi's hips began to move slightly in frustration, seeking to find any friction to satisfy his overwhelming urges.

"Impatient aren't we?" Licking his way down, Eren suckled harshly near the hipbone of Levi before cupping and rubbing the bulge in Levi's pants. Moaning, Levi immediately began bucking his hips trying to get more friction against the heavenly feel.

"You want it...?" Teasingly nipping at the ravenette's ears, Eren sensed the man quiver at the sensation.

"You little-"

A nearby bush rustled and Eren immediately snapped out of his lust before using his arms to protectively shield Levi from whatever was behind the bush.  
 _What...is that? Such an ominous aura I've never felt this before._ Drawing back his canines, if Eren wasn't oozing power and dominance already, he certainly was now.

Apparently Levi had heard it too and despite being under Eren's protective arms, Levi reached for the dagger hidden in the confines of his pants.

"Announce yourself" Eren's voice changed into the imperative tone Levi had heard once during their first meeting.

The bush rustled a few more times before a being stepped out.

Feeling Eren stiffen slightly, Levi looked up at the shocked face of the brunette.

"G-Grisha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cockblocker im sorry  
> Im very bad at not writing cliffhangers because...i really dont know SORRY >


	5. Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are very short compared to other writers but i will try my best to make them longer!  
> It's just my final exams are coming up very soon and its getting hard for me to write >

**LEVI'S POV**

_"G-Grisha"_

Hearing the unusual stutter in Eren's voice, the previous lust that had clouded both of us now disappeared completely. As if this 'Grisha' had managed to suck away any sort of privacy that enshrouded this forest.

With Eren's arms still encasing me I shifted uncomfortably under him as I didn't like the fact i was half to almost completely naked and we had company. A man that was capable of making Eren stutter and even growl protectively.

"What is this?"

The man finally spoke, his russet eyes gazing into my own and then flicking back to Eren's ones. Eyes narrowing slightly, I could make out that the man had an aura of power. One that rivalled Erens.  
Still pinned under Eren, I shoved at one of Eren's arm before slipping back into the water hoping that the crystal clear water would provide some sort of cover for my exposed body.

Hearing a growl of some sort, I looked up to see Eren place his body infront of mine. I guess he sensed my discomfort at the situation. "What is what, _father_?"

I froze. Shit, this man or should i say spirit was Eren's father which would explain why Eren was so tense. Sinking slightly deeper into the cool water, the silence became unnerving as I could sense the atmosphere becoming thick with tension. Thick enough for a blade to slice through it.

"It's been a while, Eren. I come back and the first thing I see is you bending over a  _human._ Want to explain why? I thought that humans were strictly  _not allowed_ within the premises of this forest. Have you forgotten?" Grisha's voice was laced with a hint of venom yet his face remained collected despite his words betraying his facade.

"Father, it's been years yet  _this_ is what you say to me for the first time in  _years?!_ " Snarling, Eren effortlessly leapt out of the water before the similar greenish-blue hues surrounded his body only to be replaced with a ethereal aquamarine robe.

"Eren I kn-"

"No! Do not utter another word  _Grisha._ I'll meet you back at the cottage. You  _do remember_ where it is i hope" Teal eyes narrowed at his father as I observed silently as if my existence had been forgotten in the heated discussion.

Evidently frowning, Grisha sighed before turning on his heels and disappearing into the forest.

_I wonder what was that all about...?_

_\----------------------------------------------_

**EREN'S POV**

It was almost laughable at this situation. With Levi beneath me and my disappearing father of 10 years appearing before me, I could almost sense what Lady Fate had in store for me.

" _It's been a while, Eren. I come back and the first thing I see is you bending over a human. Want to explain why? I thought that humans were strictly not allowed within the premises of this forest. Have you forgotten?_ "

At those words I could feel the blood in my veins boiling, who was he to question my actions when he had more to explain of himself than me? Biting back the growing fury in my stomach, I figured I was in too much of a compromising position to discuss anything.  
Leaping out of the water, I flicked my wrist to recall makeshift clothes. Such was the upside to having powers.

"Father" Even the word felt repulsive in my mouth yet thanks to my mother, I learnt that no matter what respect is something I should always have for others. Even if i thought badly of them.

"Eren I kn-" Ah, these words I had expected to hear, excuses and excuses. Excuses I was not about to hear.

"No! Do not utter another word  _Grisha"_ Fuck it, I'm the protector of the forest, I am the one who will sort this out. "I'll meet you back at the cottage. You do remember where it is i hope"

Hoping that my voice had not betrayed my overwhelming frustration, I felt a sense of satisfaction at the speechlessness of my hopeless figure of a father before his figure retreated into the depths of the forest.

Letting out a breath, I turned around to see that Levi had gotten out of the pond and speaking with the nearby sprites who had so kindly given him makeshift cotton trousers and a t-shirt. Striding over to him, I felt the consequences of my previous actions hit me. As Grisha had said,  _what_ exactly was I doing? Humans were not meant to enter the forest like he said and worst of all, Levi was a hunter  _hunting_ for me.

Dismissing the thought momentarily, I sat down infront of Levi as his slate grey eyes stared into my own.

"What?" The cold emotionless tone was back and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the tinge of red that painted Levi's cheeks. His emotions completely betraying the cold tone he was sporting.

"I'm sorry we were...interrupted. But situations have changed and I must leave you now" Bringing my right palm up, I blew a stream of greenish-aqua mist that began snaking through the forest.

"Follow the mist and you will reunite with your companions. I need to go now, perhaps we'll meet again Levi" Flashing a smile at Levi, I turned on my heels and strode into the thickness of vegetation before shifting completely and breaking off into a blur in the direction of the cottage. The cottage where Mikasa, Armin and my mother stayed at. The cottage where he hasn't _returned to after that time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens :3  
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! ^^


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay! I finally finished all my exams and i am FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
> Hopefully this chapter will get things going!  
> Enjoy !

**Levi's Pov**

Trudging through the dense vegetation, I was glad for the glowing stream of mist that seemed to continue on endlessly or my ass would have been handed to me considering the unbelievable crevices and rotting mulch on the floor. Disgusting, I thought as I stepped in a puddle of mud. 

Walking through the forest, I was aware of the muttering and tinkles that surrounded me. It seemed as if the spirits were curious but afraid of me, albeit some daring to brush past my legs as I stepped over the protruding vegetation. 

"I might as well meet up with Hanji and Erwin before we search for this Jaeger. It seems as if this forest is hiding something...I need to find out what it is." Cursing loudly as the wetness of the mud seeped into my trousers, I contemplated whether I should rip the cotton that was now soaking up the filth. "Fucking Eren! couldn't he have given me a less cluttered path!" Cussing loudly before building up into a jog, I hoped to get back home to change out of these god forbidden shitstains for clothes and for a fucking bath. I needed one desperately right now. 

Breaking out into a run, I watched as the aqua mist snaked in and between trees before an all too familiar light at the end of the tunnel sort of expression came into view. "Finally" Speeding up, a flash of red caught my eye before it disappeared completely. Must be my imagination. 

* * *

**Back at the cottage**

"Mrs. Jaeger, Eren should be back soon. You shouldn't worry too much please" Armin slightly whimpered at the pacing of Carla. It was unnerving to see the young woman so anxious, she was usually calm and collected but right now the woman was a walking time bomb. 

"Oh Armin, I'm just...worried" Carla sighed but despite her attempts to calm herself down, she had sensed the disturbance that echoed throughout the forest. Only two people were able to sense the disturbances within the forest and those were herself and Eren. Those of the Jaeger family. _What's going on...? There hasn't been this big of a disturbance since those humans marched through the forest burning everything they saw...or the disappearance of Grisha. "Eren...where are you?"_ She inwardly groaned as her pace quickened around the space.

A loud thud resounded at the door effectively snapping Carla out of her trance and Armin's head to snap up. The scent of an alpha stood outside the door and the mother was not about to let anything happen to Eren's childhood friends "Armin...go stay with Mikasa" Nodding albeit suspicious, Armin retreated upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, Carla's eyes grew wide as Grisha stood before her. 

"G-Grisha" Hands trembling slightly, Carla felt frozen at the door. Her limbs unable to move at the sight of her long lost husband. The one that had abandoned his family. 

"Carla...Look I'll explain as soon as Eren gets here. Just...let me through" With a frown still evident upon his face, he raised a hand to stroke the cheek of Carla. But before he could, Carla's eyes narrowed into slits before snapping which effectively stopped his actions. Rigidly stepping aside with her fur slightly bristled, the said man walked through the door. Making no effort to close the door gracefully, Carla slammed the door shut before glaring at her husband. "What are you doing here?!" She seethed. 

Sighing, Grisha seated himself down on a nearby stool before straightening up. "I ran into Eren did you know that? He seems to have been engaging in some...human activity" He stated as a matter of factly. 

"You what? Where is Eren and what have you done to him!" Carla strode up to Grisha, her ears flattened against her hair, fur bristled and teeth bared. Nothing that resembled her Omegan nature however, she gave no shits right now despite her inner self constantly telling it was wrong to growl and bare aggression towards alphas. 

"Carla, calm down...I haven't done anything to Eren" The glint in Grisha's eyes urged the man to push her down and to make her submit however, he held it back with ease since, it was after all, the woman he loved. 

"Really? Because the last time you said that, you did do something to him without my consent!" Enraged, Carla held back the urge to rip her so-called husband's throat out, her Omegan scent riling up with distress laced with anger. 

"That was to protect-"

"Lies! That was all selfishness on your behalf, you ran away from your duties but moreover? You had the nerve to transfer the responsibilities onto our 9 year old son?! Tell me, just how was that to protect him?!" Carla couldn't believe the nerve of Grisha to use such a pathetic excuse in order to explain his disappearance. 

"Carla just list-" 

"No! I don't want to hear anything you say!" Snarling, Carla readied herself to leap onto the man before a soothing voice broke the hostility in the air. 

"Mother, It was me who told him to come here" Both heads snapped back to the doorway where Eren stood leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed and in partial transformation. His pure white fur tinted with glowing inscriptions that pulsed with each heartbeat. Unfolding his arms, Eren straightened up before closing the door behind him and coming up to Carla's bristled form before embracing her softly. "It'll be alright Ma, let's just sit down and discuss this" 

Golden eyes softening at the calm presence of her son, Carla took a deep breath before seating herself at the wooden table of six. "So, what brings you back here Grisha?" Eren's voice was first to cut through the thick wall of silence that had built up in between the three. His teal eyes carefully scanning over the tensed up figures before him as the heavy scent of a powerful alpha filled up the small cabin. The very scent itself urging those around him to recognize the strength and authority of the alpha wolf. It's _protector_. 

Clearing his voice, Grisha frowned a little before clasping his hands together on the table. "Eren, Carla...I know you both are very angry-" 

"Angry? That would be an understatement" Carla growled out, her fists clenching and unclenching desperately to find a surface to land a punch on. Preferably Grisha's face. 

"Dammit let me finish!" Grisha slamming his hands down onto the table exasperated, clearly sick of being interrupted multiple times by his wife.

"As I was saying, I know you both are extremely angry at me but I have a reason." As if sensing the hostility in Carla and Eren's eyes at his "reason" Grisha sighed before continuing, "You both are well aware I disappeared for 10 years right?" 

This time it was Eren's turn to scoff. "No, it seemed as if you were not gone at all" Eren's words were spoken with a hard tone, the calmness of his words amplifying the anger he felt. Fighting back a roll of his eyes as the older man knew it would not be a good idea to challenge his son who now harboured immense power and authority, Grisha ignored the sarcastic remark before continuing. 

"I didn't run away from my duties, but rather I felt as if it was time Eren had to learn the hard ways of this world. Originally I was not meant to have left you for so long but I discovered something...something dark" Lips barely containing the rumbling snarl, Eren bit his lip in order to prevent any unwanted remarks from escaping. He could sense it was the same situation with his mother as they were both couldn't believe their ears and what kind of shit Grisha was spewing. Albeit reluctant, the two were reasonable enough to hear what kind of excuses Grisha had 10 years to muster up. 

"And that something is?" Carla queried. 

"Do you know why spirits are not allowed to return to the outside world once they have sworn their oath to Loftelia Forest? Why we the Jaeger clan are sworn protectors of the forest?" Grisha's eyes darkened as he continued. "No. We are protectors of the forest because we were chosen to be protectors of the wandering spirits in the world that are hunted by humans for their magic qualities" 

_Now this is interesting._ Eren thought, _What could possibly be this darkness that resides in the forest I've known all my life?_

"You said so yourself, you were chosen to protect this forest. But by who?" Grisha stated as a matter of factly. 

Silence. Then Eren slammed his fist down onto the wooden oak table, the air evidently dropping several degrees as the brunette's teal eyes turned into slits and greenish-hues swirled around his body. His scent now tripled and even Carla found herself trembling under the immense pressure of her alpha son, the scent so overwhelming it was sure to scream at every spirit nearby to flee as far and as fast as they can to escape the protector's wrath. _This was not good_ , the woman thought, _This could very well end in bloodshed_

"By who?! By you! Was it not you who had transferred the duties to me? Was it not you who had lead me to the sacred ritual circle when i was only 9?! Tell me Grisha, was it not you?!" 

"Eren..." Carla hesitantly reached out to smooth a hand over the clenched fist of Eren. Growling, the brunette's form further shifted as his teeth elongated into canines and his fingers now became sharp (although very clean) claws which elicited a soft tremble and whimper from Carla.

Snapping out of the fury that clouded his mind momentarily at the sound, the brunette took a deep breath, it wasn't like him to instill intentional fear in those he loved. Closing his eyes, Eren sighed before withdrawing his claws but allowed the canines to stay. Seating himself back down the swirls of blue-green mists surrounding him had not disappeared, if anything it seemed more powerful than before and all it took was one flick of the brunette's finger to send Grisha flying into the wood behind him. 

"...I admit yes it was me who had transferred the heavy duty of protector to my 9 year old son, but it was because I needed to investigate further into the heart of this forest and to do that...I needed to be away from the prying eyes of it." Grisha furrowed his eyebrows before continuing, "It was always observing, whether we know it or not. Where we are or even what we do. It sees all but chooses not to do anything as of yet" 

"You keep on droning on and on about it. But what exactly is it?" Carla huffed as she grew impatient from Grisha beating around the bush and not getting to the point. 

"I left for 10 years to do research in the human world...what they knew about this forest. I must say, I'm very surprised at the human's knowledge of spirits. I went through archaic records, trust me it was not easy getting my hands on them but a little magic can go a long way..." Taking a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what he was about to say, Grisha looked Eren dead straight in the eye. "It is the being that created this forest. It is the one that binds spirits to the forest. I was only able to leave because during the ritual, I had masked my presence with yours...So that the whole time I was away...you were my replacement." Grisha's stomach churned as his ears slightly drooped. 

"Spirits are bound to this forest and can only leave for the human world when there is a motif. A motif that does not require them leaving for extended periods of time. This thing is what humans called...a Gaileua" 

"Gaileua...?" Both Carla and Eren's eyes were slightly wide at the intake of foreign information. Who knows if Grisha was spouting utter nonsense, but the serious look in Grisha's eyes seemed to hold no humour. 

"Yes...It is the being the governs us. The being that created us and the one that consumes us if we leave. But the thing is...is that any humans that come into contact with spirits are judged themselves by the Gaileua. So the human- "  


Before Grisha could say anymore, the door was already slammed open and only the faint residue of Eren's glowing inscriptions remained before they disappeared completely.  Only one word echoed. Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh are any of you excited like i am?! hheheh  
> Any feedback/comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Ill do my best to update regularly! every week :3


	7. Encounter

Thoughts rampaged across Eren’s mind as he weaved effortlessly through the dense vegetation. The forest itself opening paths to give way to its protector as the wisps and faeries glimmered near the tree tops. Even though Grisha had not finished his sentence, the brunette very well knew what he was going to say. “ _The human you were with is most likely going to be consumed by Gaileua”_. Eren's eyes narrowed further into slits as the usual brightness of teal darkened into a swirl of muted green. Levi was not going to be hurt as far as Eren was concerned, he didn't know what compelled such strong feelings of protectiveness over the human he had met not long ago but Eren knew if anything happened to Levi he would most likely make the offender pay. Outright snarling at the thought of Levi’s mangled body, the alpha wolf let out a howl that echoed throughout the forest as the familiar green mist warped itself around the wolf’s body to urge it to go faster.   
Nearby spirits that sensed their protector coming their way only say the brief blur of aqua-green hues before he was gone as Eren darted in the direction where he had felt Levi's presence last. 

_Where are you Levi?_

Stopping briefly to scent the air, the spirit angrily ground his teeth as far as his muzzle let him. He was the protector dammit! How could he call himself that if he couldn’t even find a human in his forest? Eren was so consumed in his irritated thoughts that he failed to realise the growing tinkers and wispy chatters until it surrounded him completely. The alpha wolf’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the warmth that surrounded him as he looked around himself to see the different spectrum of coloured spirits that clung to his rigid form as if trying to calm their protector. Orange. Dusty Pink. Aqua-Green. Violet. Crystal white.

“ _Please don’t lose faith in yourself. You are our protector and we will never lose faith in you therefore, you can’t lose faith in yourself either!”_ Cried all the spirits in a disarray whilst clinging to Eren’s fur and creating almost a blanket of a sort. A blanket of love that was.

All irritation forgotten, Eren smiled fondly before crooning; thankful for the existence of the spirits which had always been by his side ever since he was young. Snapping into focus, the alpha wolf took a deep breath and closed his eyes to trace the lingering remnants of Levi’s presence.

_Cmon...where are yo-_

_There!_

Snapping his eyes open, he nuzzled each spirit as best as he could before sprinting off. He had somewhere to be.

* * *

 

**_-Somewhere in the forest where the stream of mist is-_ **

Stepping out into the light, Levi felt a sense of relief cloud over him as he was met with familiar figures. Huffing, Levi opened his mouth to call out only to find that no sounds came out. 

_What the fuck?!_

Just like in a nightmare, Levi's movements felt sluggish and something had constricted his throat preventing any sort of sound from coming out. " _Oi !_ _Hanji! Erwin!_ " Levi mouthed furiously with only puffs of air coming out as he heard the two conversing casually as if Levi's presence was not there. Trying his best to scour around for anything that could catch the two's attention; Levi found that his body could not do as it was told. 

"Hey Erwin...Where should we start looking for Levi? I'm surprised I was even able to find you but LOOK AT THESE BABIES ON ANOTHER NOTE, before we go find grumpy gills” Holding up two small wisps, Hanji’s eyes glimmered with a crazed look as her whole body screamed fascination. The woman had always been fascinated with spirits and having two of them willingly to help them in her palms was like a dream come true. Truth be told, the wisps were probably too frightened to escape from the crazed scientist. Typical Hanji.

“But...I’ve searched as far as I could with the help of these spirits yet I can't find any trace of Levi" The woman groaned in partial frustration and worry as she ran her thin fingers through her brown mop of hair.

"Levi's our best hunter, he'll be fine. But I can't shake off the feeling that there's something...watching us in this mist" Erwin's blue eyes scanned wearingly around him, noticing that the swirls of fog seeped back and forth like tendrils.

_I'm right here you fucktards!_ Deciding that he would try to reach out to the two, Levi struggled to run closer to the two his feet beneath him weighing down with each step. Like lead, each step was graceless and slow almost like trudging through quicksand. _For fuck sakes, what’s the point of all the training I’ve done if I can’t even walk properly?_ Grumbled Levi as the man could feel the familiar burn in his legs.

"Alright...Let’s look over there once more"

Turning away, Hanji and Erwin both began trudging off further away from the immobile Levi.  _Fuck no! Don't go that way!_ Levi was getting sick of this nightmare situation, his slate grey eyes watching as the figures of his friends walked further and further away till the mist had swallowed their presence. The ever-permeating mist almost mocking Levi as the swirls began to form a smiling face behind the hunter’s back. Although unaware, the ravenette was not completely oblivious to the chilling feeling he had felt creeping around his body as if it was cornering its prey.

_Now what the fuck am I going to do?_ Levi growled internally as he cursed the shitty luck that he always had. Keeping his hands closely on the blades stashed around his hips, Levi warily crept forward to where he had supposedly come from. Angry thoughts clouded his mind as he restrained his desire to kick the absolute shit out of something. _Fucking shitty brat, he told me that this stream would lead me to my companions and what do I find? Myself staring as they walk away. I knew I couldn't trust spirits. You're an idiot Levi._

Suddenly, a snap of twigs from behind him had Levi unsheathing his blades in a flash and crouching in a defensive manner. He found that the sluggish constrictions of just a few moments ago completely dissipated and he was now free to move.

"Who's there?!" Snarling Levi watched as flickers of red darted from side to side.

A figure in the mist began to emerge as Levi felt his blood chill under the gaze of blood red orbs. The hunter instincts inside the man screamed at him to back away, this was not something he could fight or kill. This time, Levi wasn’t the hunter. _He_ was the one being hunted.

"Hello...Levi" A familiar voice echoed through the stilled air as Levi's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. It was Eren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -laughs evilly-   
> i have nothing to say about this :3


	8. Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to update this, i was feeling iffy about my writing   
> Warning!!  
> In the beginning there is a scene where there is non-consensual touching but no rape! I will mark where it is and to those who don't want to read it, you can skip it

"Eren...?" Gripping his blades tighter, Levi felt his blood freeze at the seemingly dark aura that had surrounded Eren. Pools of darkness billowed around his body as the miasma was thick and suffocating not like the gentle swirls of aqua that once surrounded the spirit. Not only were his eyes scarlet red and glowing, Eren had a crazed smile plastered across his face as Levi could feel the malicious intent emanating from the spirit he had met not long ago. _Is this what Eren is really like?_

Backing away slightly, Levi shivered slightly at the increasing coldness of the mist that seemed to swirl around Eren.

"Yes, that's me" Cackling slightly, Eren grinned as his canines could be seen...with a hint of red at the tips. Raising a finger and pointing it to Levi's feet, Levi glared at Eren before slowly looking down only to find that he was constricted by slightly thorned vines.

"What the fuck is this _Eren_?" Levi seethed as despite his instincts screaming danger, he found himself rooted quite literally to where he was. Shuffling his feet, Levi squirmed minutely trying to hide his efforts under the scrutiny of the spirit. He gripped his blades tighter and flicked it backwards in his palms, holding the dagger downwards in order to cut at the thorns. He needed to get out of these before he could lunge at the being. Feeling the thorns cut into his skin and the familiar trickle of blood run down his ankles, Levi internally cursed at the shitty vines. 

"Is this how all humans speak? You have no respect for other beings do you, human?" Eren narrowed his eyes as he stalked around Levi, eying him like a prey before striding up in close proximity with the hunter. "Hmm..." Blood red eyes stared into disgusted grey ones before Eren's face split into a wide grin.

 

* * *

 

(- **NON CONSENSUAL TOUCHY TOUCHY STARTS HERE-)**

"You're quite the looker, aren't you?" Levi could feel the hot breath of Eren near his ears before something wet touched his ear. _Did this fucker just lick me?_ Unable to move as if it wasn't his own body, Levi struggled against the invisible hold on his body but failing to break through it.

"Don't struggle...you won't enjoy this...as much" Levi shivered in fear at the sickening sweet voice that belonged to this entity named Eren. Feeling the cold palms of Eren slide from behind his nape and down the side of his half exposed chest, the ravenette’s eyes narrowed as he concentrated on forming any sort of plan to rid himself of this situation. Outright snarling and writhing under the cold touch of the spirit, Levi tensed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Think Levi!_

Hearing a guttural chuckle vibrate beside his ears, Levi felt Eren card his fingers through his undercut before gripping harshly on the black locks forcing Levi to open his eyes wider. "Don't scowl so much Levi" Eren cooed in that sickly sweet voice Levi hated, "Watch and _feel_ " At those words, Eren bit harshly down in the juncture of Levi's neck lapping up the flowing blood.

"Fuck! Feel your own fucking ass! Let. Go. Of. Me" Surprised at his own unwavering voice Levi growled at the spirit, steel eyes narrowed in disgust before finally freeing his immobilised arm that held the dagger and swinging it expertly to slash across the chest of the entity. Blood poured from the wound momentarily before billows of darkness festered around the cut and finally disappearing only to leave a completely clean slate. Not missing the flash of amusement that passed Eren's scarlet eyes, Levi had a few seconds to register what had happened before his back hit the forest floor and the force knocking the breath out of the hunter.

"I decided. I won't be gentle like I thought" Eren's face cracked into a manic grin before sharpened claws gripped tightly on both of Levi's wrist; bringing it above his head. Eren's free hand shredded what remained of Levi's cotton t-shirt before raking his claws harshly down the side of the ravenette's stomach, the claw marks quickly filling with blood.

Hissing in pain, Levi struggled under the iron grip of the entity. Never in his life had he felt so helpless before despite being exposed to more extreme dangers than this.  
"F-Fuck! Stop you shit!" Struggling harder under the grip, Levi dismissed the stinging pain in his wrists, side and neck as the heated air around them smelt thick of iron most likely from Levi's blood.

Completely disregarding the pain in Levi's eyes, Eren chuckled before licking a strip from Levi's neck down to his stomach. "Mmm, Levi you taste...exotic"

Lapping at the spilling blood, Eren began biting wherever Levi's skin was not marred already. Groaning and hissing in pain, Levi mustered up all of his strength in a side kick from under sweeping his legs up into a rotational roundhouse in his position. Managing to free himself from the bruising grip of Eren, Levi's breath grew ragged as his consciousness began fading due to the excessive blood loss.

Snarling at Eren, Levi crouched low before darting from side to side throwing his signature blade slice in the direction of Eren. Scarlet eyes slightly widened in amusement before Levi's blade met Eren's torso.

_ Fshhh _ . Slicing through air, Levi's brows furrowed as the afterimage of Eren dissipated into the mist.

"You know...that was surprising"

Whipping around with blades read in hand, Levi angled the knife so that it would pierce through the heart of Eren but before he could familiar cold hands grabbed Levi's arm and wrenched it towards the left. "Fuck!" Levi cursed as one of his blades was flung away and once again faced in a helpless position.

** (-END OF NON CONSENSUAL TOUCHY TOUCHY-) **

 

* * *

 

Feeling his consciousness sap away, Levi flipped his remaining blade so it would be against his already bleeding neck. "I won't die by the hands of a _monster_ "  
_Gunther, Auruo, Petra, Eld...Looks like I'll be joining you soon. Tsk, can't believe I'm about admit to missing shitty glasses and iron brows._

Smirking before closing his eyes, Levi yanked the blade against his skin.

Expecting the initial pain followed by spots of darkness further clouding his vision, Levi felt nothing. In confusion the ravenette opened his eyes and glanced down only to see the blade had disappeared but in place was a familiar pale pink sprite now hinted with a tinge of dark purple.

"Hey hey hey!" The angry sprite tinkled, "The protector didn't save you just so you could take your own life!" Confused as to where the sprite had popped out from, Levi looked up to see a familiar back standing in front of him protectively.

_ Eren...? _

Hearing a ferocious snarl emit from Eren who stood in front of the ravenette, Levi looked over to see an exact replica of the man except it had been the one with scarlet eyes and not the teal ones. "What are you?" Eren growled as his inscriptions began glowing a bright aqua hue and Levi could see the tips of Eren's hair changing into pure white tips before his fingernails elongated into claws and fur began growing slightly on his forearms. The familiar teal mist now channelled around Eren’s body particularly around his arms as the spirit lifted both arms to slowly materialise the mist into his palms. 

"Oh? If it isn't the protector himself!" The dark entity cackled as tendrils of darkness flickered around him.

_ Wait...the protector?! Eren is the fucking protector of this forest?! _

"If you know, why do you act so falsely surprised? Who and _what_ are you? What business do you have with _Levi_?" Eren seethed, his body oozing dominance and power. Some part of Levi's heart soared momentarily at the thought of the protectiveness of Eren yet, he had just been given a reason why not to trust spirits. For they could break humans. And Levi was merely a human.

"My my, so young and feisty...It intrigues me as to why you are so protective of that human over there" Chuckling, scarlet orbs glanced into Levi's own silver ones; a shiver of fear running down the ravenette's spine. 

Before the entity could say anymore, Eren launched himself at a blinding speed as he materialised the mist around him to shoot out at the unknown spirit. Clashes of black against green and growls against cackles was heard before Levi faintly saw the inscriptions on Eren’s arms glow an even brighter light almost a blinding white and the vegetation around him slithering to aid the protector’s call before his conscious waned. 

"Perhaps I'll find out soon" cackled the entity. With that the spirit vanished leaving only behind a puff of ash.

Sniffing the air as teal eyes scanned around the forever-engulfing mist, Eren scowled slightly at his senses for he could not determine where that unknown spirit had vanished to. A groan broke him out of his trance as Eren immediately whipped around to see blood pooling around Levi's body.

"Levi...You're wounded extremely badly. I need to treat you _again_ " Eren's eyes were full of concern as there were severe puncture wounds and deep claw marks on every inch of Levi's body. In the pits of Eren's stomach he felt his blood boil as he gritted his teeth in hopes to calm his flickering inscriptions on his arms that corresponded to his heartbeat.

"Get...away from me!" Levi haggardly pushed himself away from Eren as his normally calm silver eyes were now filled with scepticism and hatred. Despite his fast-approaching death, Levi could not let himself feel more helpless than he already was. Shocked at this, Eren momentarily backed away only to recover; his eyes shining dangerously with concern.

"No Levi. You really will die if I do not help you now!" Furrowing his eyebrows, Eren could see the consciousness of Levi slipping away as he fought against the engulfing darkness.

Sighing, Eren knelt next to the weakening body of Levi his knees quickly soaking in the pool of blood. Placing his large hands over Levi's forehead, it began to light up as familiar misty blue hues swirled as Eren channelled his powers once more, "Sleep Levi. I promise you, nothing will hurt you when I'm here".

The darkness becoming increasingly hard to fight, Levi swore he would not trust spirits again after this before succumbing to the fatigue and pain in his body.  
_I am a hunter. I do not trust spirits. I cannot. Not even Eren._


	9. Doubt and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee! sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been overwhelmed with work but I finally have free time!   
> Hopefully this chapter is not too disappointing, i really need some inspirations to keep this fic going ;^; , it is inspired by my dream and i barely remember what happened in it.   
> There's some smut happening in this chapter! just a heads up :)   
> Enjoy

After what seemed like forever, Levi stirred in his sleep, feeling the darkness slowly ebb away from his limbs.

_Where...where am I?_

Grey eyes slowly blinked to life as they scanned through a distorted veil of mist. Blinking a few times Levi jolted when the memories of the previous day rushed back to him.The figure of two Erens, teal eyes against blood red ones that spiked shivers down Levi's spine.  _Shit!_ Cursing inwardly as the stab of pain coursed through his body, Levi looked down to see his bare chest painted with faint white scars that the monster had marked him with. The pain was not caused by visible wounds but rather the lack of strength Levi had after losing so much blood; his arms and legs feeling like lead as his bones cried in protest as the ravenette tried to move.

"You're awake"

A deep voice like smooth silk cut through Levi's inner struggle. Snapping his head so fast to the source of the voice, Levi swore he got whiplash as stormy eyes met not teal ones but glowing molten. Sitting on a nearby chair, the spirit wore a sleeveless robe and he looked both worried and... _angry?_ Instincts immediately heightening, Levi felt the rush of adrenaline as he heaved himself up, desperate to get the hell out of wherever he was staying.  _I’m not staying anywhere near monsters._ Assessing the area around him, it seemed as if the “protector” had taken him to a wooden cabin.

Finally getting into a crouching position, Levi was seconds away from bolting before a large warm hand grasped his shoulders held him firmly while the other rubbed soothingly on his neck.

"Get your fucking hands off me,  _monster_ " Levi growled, feeling the strength slowly return to his arms and limbs and his heart pounding against his chest. The adrenaline he felt early returned, rushing through his veins once more.

"Don’t fear Levi, it’s me Eren" the hand on Levi's shoulder eased a little and the hunter used the moment to fiercely shove off the hand before turning in quick succession to swing his fist straight into the so-called Eren's face only to be caught by hands that glowed with the same aqua hue.

"Let go" Levi's eyes narrowed as his other free hand reached behind him to grasp at the last hidden blade he had strapped to his inner thigh.

"Stop Levi" Eren's eyes no longer held the unknown fury he had saw when he first woke up but rather a gentle soothing almost loving gaze. A hint of sadness laced the spirit’s voice and the ravenette felt his heart lurch at the tone.  

Levi froze. No he couldn’t falter here, not at that tone. After all, spirit’s aren’t to be trusted. Right?

The warm gaze full of innocence that he had seen when he first met Eren was back. Levi’s narrowed eyes looked into the flickering gold eyes of Eren before he saw as they returned to the breathtaking sea-green colour of life itself.

Frowning, the hunter felt his distrust ebb away. _Tch. Why am I weak to his eyes? Fuck._

_"_ I understand that you're extremely sceptical about everything right now but you need to regain your strength. Just let me get you food and ill explain everything okay?" An almost pleading look crossed Eren's face while still retaining that dominant aura he had surrounding him all the time.

As if on cue, Levi’s stomach let out a bellowing growl that had the man’s face heating up rapidly.

"..."

Trying his best to quell the embarrassment that he felt, the ravenette looked up to see Eren chuckling but quickly stopping once he caught Levi staring but failed since a faint smirk remained plastered on the brunette’s face.

“Fine” Reluctantly agreeing, Levi sighed as he sat back down forgetting momentarily that Eren was still resting his hands on his neck. The warmth of the alpha wolf’s hand seeped into the core of his being and Levi didn’t realise until Eren’s circled around to his nape and resumed to rub softly there. Glaring at the spirit, Levi looked down to the hand still on his neck and his eyes widened.

Eren's hands were swirling with the celestial hue as it swirled a few more moments before fading. Although Levi found it amusing and frankly beautiful at how the cool toned mist swirled around Eren, Levi couldn’t bite back the aggressive gesture that ripped out of him.

"Get your hands off of me" Shoving harshly, Levi's heart clenched as he saw the hurt that flashed by in Eren's orbs.

"O-oh, right I'll be out hunting. I’ll be back very soon, stay here please" Eren shook his head before standing up. Staring into Levi's eyes, Eren lingered momentarily as if wanting to say something but nevertheless turned around and walked out leaving silence to fill the room.

_Fuck. What's happening to me?_ Inwardly groaning, Levi dry washed his face with his palm. He decided not to ever trust spirits again but he found himself drawn to Eren. Something about the spirit offered comfort. A sense of security even.

The way Eren presented himself, something screamed dominance and responsibility but most of all  _care._  Levi found it fascinating at how the young man was able to summon almost everything with a deft flick of his fingers, the way the coloured hues swirled around his body when the spirit used his power.

Although Eren had been nothing less than caring toward the ravenette, something inside Levi told him to not get attached. He was after all, here for a purpose and that was to hunt the Jaegers.

Looking around, stormy eyes scanned the room finally. Everything was made of oakwood and a piny smell permeated through the room. It was a simple small room, much like a cottage and the furniture was not special in any kind. The room screamed a sense of home as warm rays of light filtered through a medium sized window right beside a fairly old fireplace.

Deciding to tour the place a little, Levi wobbled briefly as his knees clacked together before stretching his arms above him. Although the ravenette was shirtless, he didn’t feel cold at all.

Trudging around, Levi passed several rooms that were set out very similar to the one he had been in except each one held different belongings. Deciding against his curiosity, the man knew enough not to enter a room that had evidence of different life forms living there.

Reaching a sharp turn, Levi was met with a sweet aroma that made his stomach groan in need. Trudging towards that smell, the ravenette entered a space that was much larger than the rooms in the hallway he had passed through.

_So this is the kitchen huh? Not bad._

It was a simple layout where the counters itself were made of pinewood while a small fire pit situated very far from the counters served as a kind of outdoor campfire. The roof itself over the area opened up to let sunshine filter in. Everything in the scene seemed to fit together perfectly until Levi's eyes landed on an unfamiliar figure.

Hunching over the fire as if checking on it, a female figure with a large black tail and a bandaged leg stood.

_Oh shit._ Almost animatedly, her ears snapped towards the direction of Levi and he felt himself freeze as her shocked gaze turned absolutely fierce in a split second. Snarling, the unknown female wolf crouched; her hands shooting out to grab the nearest knife.

_Great. Why the fuck do I always voluntarily walk into beasts? Lady luck must be fond of me._

Instincts raging, Levi barely had enough time to duck before the knife whizzed over his head thumping loudly into the wooden wall behind him.

"Who are you?! You're a hunter aren't you?!" The woman snapped out before her claws elongated and fur began sprouting from her body.

_Well shit, she knows. There's no going back now._

Relief washed over the ravenette as his hidden blade was still strapped to his thigh, Levi pulled it out swiftly just in time to parry her swipe. Her elongated claws just missing an inch of his face.

Flipping his blade, Levi swung it hoping to inflict some damage but missed as the female spirit ducked before swiping her leg out. Flipping backwards, Levi crouched before launching himself just as she pounced as well.

The squelch of flesh and the thud of bodies crashing was heard before Levi understood what was happening.

"Stop. Levi. Mikasa"

Looking up, Levi gazed into the swirling gold eyes of Eren before falling to his hand that had gripped his blade now dripping with blood. On the other hand, Eren had a firm grip on Mikasa's outstretched arm. Evidently still growling, Mikasa's eyes narrowed at Levi as she refused to back down. “I said stop Mikasa” Eren’s voice cut through like hard slate as the atmosphere became so tense that you could cut through it with a knife. Mikasa’s stature faltered momentarily as if under pressure before nodding reluctantly.

_Huh, must be because of the aura around Eren._ Levi’s wondered just how powerful Eren really was seeing he was able to dominate almost everything around him.

Letting go of her arm, Eren slightly pulled Levi closer towards him. For an unknown reason, the ravenette couldn’t find it in himself to protest at the gesture as he felt the warm body of Eren press up slightly against his own.

"You're bleeding Eren. Why didn't you let me kill this intruder?" Mikasa's voice was low and laced with poison as she glared at Levi.

"I'll be fine Mikasa; I'll explain just sit down both of you" Finally letting go of Levi's blade, the older man felt somewhat guilty as his grey eyes stared at Eren's wounded hand.

"Tch" Turning his head to the side, Levi wanted to distance himself from the two only to have Eren's tail wound around Levi's waist."Wha-" Struggling slightly, Levi opened his mouth to say something but when his eyes met Eren's golden ones his voice felt trapped.

After minutes of awkward silence between the three, Eren managed to get the two to sit down although the glares between the two did not stop. Sighing, the golden eyed spirit finally unwound his tail from Levi's waist but opted for his left leg instead.

Staring at his bloody hand before a soft green mist swirled, Levi couldn't help but stare at the criss-crossing pattern as the skin patched itself together smoothly. The intricate inscriptions on Eren's arms lighting up faintly before the hues faded leaving a small shimmer.

Mikasa growled at Levi as if saying "this is all your fault" before Eren's own growl cut through the air effectively silencing her.

"I need you two to stop killing each other through your glares and  _focus_ while I explain everything okay?" Although Eren had phrased it like a question, his tone left no room for question as dominance and power oozed through his being. Closing his eyes, Eren willed his eyes back to green before he began explaining.

"Levi, this is Mikasa my sister"

"Mikasa, this is Levi. He's not a threat to us so do  _not_  harm him" Levi's chest soared at those words but at the same time irritation bubbled up inside him. He was not a fragile being that needed constant protection.

"Tch, I don't need your protection" Levi snapped and Mikasa hissed at the remark.

_This is going to be a long explanation._ Eren inwardly groaned as he rubbed his forehead before starting his explanation.

* * *

 

**_-3 hours later-_ **

"So you're telling me you ran into this midget so many times only to save his ass? And the last time you saved his ass, you ran into a clone of you but with red eyes and a presence that even you couldn't detect?" Mikasa's sceptical voice cut through the air.

Sighing at the tone, "Yes, that is what I said Mikasa".

Levi had stayed silent the whole time intaking the information that was being discussed. A part of him didn't believe jack shit but the other half was telling him to trust Eren's words. After all, Eren didn't seem like someone who would lie but who knows what spirits are capable of?

Once more, silence washed over the room before Mikasa got up and exited through the door. Glaring once more at Levi as she stopped only to utter the words "I trust you Eren" before disappearing into the clearing.

Muttering something under his breath, Levi could only make out a faint "thank you" before Eren turned to Levi.  
Feeling his breath hitch slightly at the soft gaze Eren had every time they looked into each other's eyes; Levi felt his cheeks involuntarily heat up.

"Levi, do you want to go back to your friends?" Eren surprisingly asked out of nowhere.  
Baffled by the sudden question, the ravenette answered softly.

"...Yeah" Although Levi hated to admit it, he did in fact miss crazy glasses and iron brows.

"Ah, is that so?" Unknown to Eren, the older man watched as the spirit's ears twitched and a hidden yet obvious upset expression washed over the man. How Levi could tell the spirit was upset, he didn’t know. There was just an inkling in the hunter’s chest pulling him towards this being. Telling him that he was where he belonged, yet at the same time screaming for him to get away and that it wasn’t something he’d be able to handle in the long term. However, at this moment Levi wanted nothing but to reach out and touch those soft pure white ears and just caress Eren's face, maybe place kisses-

_Wait wait wait, what the fuck Levi?! Get your shit together._

Why did the walls he had carefully built up over the years as being a hunter fall so easily in the presence of Eren? Levi could only guess. He found Eren fascinating...Alluring even as the dominance and strength that oozed off the male made Levi’s chest tighten. Moreover, the endearment in his gazes towards the ravenette topped everything off.

Not realizing what was happening until Eren cupped his face and tilted Levi's chin up to meet his own gaze did Levi freeze his thoughts.

"...Levi" Eren breathed softly as he thumbed over the ravenette's lips.

Something about Eren's tone had Levi dropping his guard and wanting more of that warm touch. Inching closer, Levi felt Eren's scent wash over him. A sort of exotic pine wood smell. One that left you craving more of that scent.

"I..." Eren's usual vibrant eyes were now shadowed by a pleading look mixed with a hint of lust. Was this really happening? Yeah it was going to happen and there was nothing Levi could do but respond to the immense pull he felt at the moment.

**_Fuck this_ **

Levi grabbed a fist full of surprisingly silky hair and clashed their lips together, groaning at the needed warmth. Eren's eyes widened slightly at Levi's initiation but gladly kissed back, feeling Levi's plump lips against his own before licking a stripe across the ravenette's bottom lip asking for entrance. To which Levi easily granted. Wet muscles slid and swirled against each other battling for dominance but for some reason Eren always won.

Feeling the strength ebb out of his legs, Levi moaned into the kiss as his knees buckled slightly only to have Eren lift him up. Wrapping his legs around the brunette's broad waist, Levi turned his head to the side slightly to grant better access to Eren's tongue that was probing every inch of his mouth. Feeling his own erection grow to life, Levi ground his hips down flush against Eren's own hardening length.

Pulling back to breathe with a string of saliva connected the two mouths, Levi whimpered when he felt Eren leave butterfly kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. Tilting his neck to the side to grant Eren more access, Levi's clouded gaze fell upon Eren's pure white ears that twitched now and then. Outright moaning at the sensation of Eren nibbling on his jugular before sucking harshly to leave a dark red mark, Levi couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed when he nibbled and flicked at the ear with his tongue earning a lusty moan from the brunette.

"Levi..." Eren's ears twitched under Levi's touch as the brunette swooped in to capture the older man's lips before blindly moving to a nearby wall, pinning Levi in place as his large hands groped Levi's ass to harshly grind his hips up. Moaning uncontrollably into Eren's mouth, the alpha wolf’s hands came up to harshly brush and tug against the ravenette's undercut while the other gripped hard onto Levi's hips. Snaking his arms around Eren's neck to bring him even closer to his own body, Levi began grinding down to meet Eren's slow thrusts.

Both rolling their hips, the room was filled with moans and gasps that spilled from Levi's mouth whilst guttural groans and growls filtered from Eren. Slow grinding became quicker in pace as the two were beginning to feel the familiar heat grip in their lower stomachs after much hair pulling, biting and tongue swirling.

"Sh-Shit Eren, I'm gonna cum" Levi panted out in the midst of their heated grinding.

"Go ahead Levi, cum" Eren's usual controlled voice were now replaced by husky growls.

"F-Fuck!" They both growled out in unison, Levi's body jerking suddenly as Eren pulled them together flush feeling Levi's slicked up chest against his own tan chest. When Eren had discarded his robe Levi did not know but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he bathed in the afterglow.

Stormy eyes slowly scanned over the heavenly sight presented before him, his heart speeding up as the harsh breathing of Eren caused his chest muscles to ripple slightly and toned abs to flex and unflex. But that was not all, what caught Levi's attention the most was the utter pleasure and happiness radiating from the brunette's face as beads of sweat clung to Eren's forehead. Looking into his teal eyes, Levi was entranced by the swirls and glitter of countless shades of green mixed with specks of gold. The ravenette scanned over Eren's plump lips that were swollen from so much kissing and a part of him screamed  ** _only I can do that to him. Only me._**

"Like what you see?" Levi's eyes snapped up to meet those jewelled eyes and he felt his face heat up. Chuckling deeply, Levi internally groaned at how heavenly Eren sounded.

"Shut up, get off me already" Pushing lightly at Eren's broad shoulders, the older man realised his legs were still wrapped around the brunette's waist. "Let me down, I need a shower" Feeling the sticky substance pool in his pants, Levi grimaced.

"Then we'll take one together"

Before Levi could protest, Eren was already carrying the ravenette through the room to the bathroom. Levi couldn't even find it in himself to fight against Eren. He just lay boneless in Eren’s hold around him. Although Levi knew it in himself that his time was limited and eventually shit was going to hit the fan, right now  _just right now_  he felt content  _in Eren's arms._

Silently, Eren's thoughts swirled in his mind. He knew eventually Levi needed to leave and that humans had no place in Loftelia Forest. But right now he couldn't find it in himself to let go of the small being in his arms. He felt warm. The human in his arms provided warmth in Eren's chest that no other being provided, not even his mother. It was a different kind of warmth, one that spread all over his body and made his heart and mind uncontrollable at times. Such warmth was dangerous and Eren knew it but he didn't care right now.

_"When the time comes, will I be able to let him go?"_

Yet unknown to Eren, similar thoughts plagued Levi’s mind.

_"When the time comes, will I be able to leave?"_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the gears of fate began turning. Each connecting string slowly but surely straining closer. So close yet so frail as if one wrong move will forever break the order.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Feedback means alot to me ~ it gives me motivation to write and yeah!  
> thank you!  
> JaegerbubbaOUT


End file.
